


Golden Gate and Red Lace

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Handlers, Lace Panties, Loud Sex, M/M, San Francisco, Supernatural Convention, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: *loosely based on a true story*Rich and Rob were already running late for their San Francisco bus tour, but there was one more thing they had to take care of





	Golden Gate and Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekodresden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekodresden/gifts).



> First off, this is dedicated to my amazing friend, Rachel, who helped me out in a pinch when the hotel in SF fucked me out of some money. ❤❤❤
> 
> Second, to Aria, who I admire the fuck out of. I helped myself to some of her ideas so, thank you for inspiring me!
> 
> The true story bit comes from the fact that I was on the SF tour and it did run late. It was because of the bus itself and not R2. They were actually on the bus with us and I had a nerdy convo with Rob about Star Wars. :P

“Ready to go?” Rich asked, shrugging on his jacket and taking another sip of coffee. He was excited about the idea of him and Rob finally getting to do a tour together, especially in San Francisco. The night before, he had taken Rob to North Beach and they had eaten at his favorite Italian restaurant, then they barhopped a little around his old neighborhood. It was so nostalgic and he loved sharing it all with Rob.

Rob poked his head out of the bathroom and grinned. “Not yet. I just remembered the present I got you.” He nodded toward his carry-on. “It’s in there.”

“How come you didn’t give this to me last night?” Rich set his coffee down and walked over to where Rob motioned. “You know I can’t resist presents.”

“I wanted you to wear it today,” Rob called from the bathroom. “It’s in the grey box.”

Rich dug around a bit, then found the box that Rob was talking about. He pulled it out and set it on the bed, then opened it up and gasped. In the box was a set of red, lace panties with a matching garter belt and red stockings. He picked up the panties and bit his lip at the softness of the fabric. “Rob…”

“Do you like it?” Rob walked back out into the main room, smiling. “You’ll wear it for me, right?” He grabbed hold of Rich’s shoulders and leaned in, brushing his lips behind the other man’s ear. “I picked it out because I know how gorgeous you look in red.”

“We’re already running late,” Rich protested weakly, as he pressed back into Rob.

“Then you better hurry up,” Rob urged, stepping away and giving Rich a light pat on the ass.

A slight flush rose on Rich’s cheeks and he grabbed the box, then headed into the bathroom. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. That bus is gonna be packed with fans.”

Rob sat down on the edge of the bed as he waited. “That’s the fun of it.” After a few minutes, Rich came back out, walking a little more gingerly than he did before. The gold in his eyes was almost non-existent, and Rob grinned. “How does it feel?”

“Amazing, you asshole,” Rich huffed. “I’m going to be spending the entire time half hard.”

“You’ll be fine,” Rob assured him, walking over and lifting Rich’s tee-shirt a little, then slipping a couple fingers into his waistband to feel the lace underneath. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you, though.”

“Yeah?” Rich smirked and reached his hand around Rob’s waist, pulling him close. “Are we gonna have to sneak off at some point? Lose Kat and Hillary so we can turn down an alley for a quick fuck?” He rolled his hips against Rob’s and pulled a moan out of him. “I bet a fan would notice though. An ambitious one that would follow us to find out what we were up to. Do you wanna get caught, Robbie?”

“Fuck, Rich,” Rob tilted his head up and captured Rich’s lips, the lingering taste of coffee still on his tongue. His hand traveled around Rich’s body, staying under his jeans as he palmed his lover’s ass and pulled his hips closer. They rocked against each other for several moments, kisses devolving to heavy breaths and salacious moans.

“GUYS!” A fist pounded against their hotel door, causing them to freeze. “We’re late! Everyone has already been on the bus for like ten minutes!”

“Just a minute!” Rich called, then let out a breathy laugh, resting his forehead against Rob’s. “We should go.”

“Yeah,” Rob sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Rich. He adjusted himself in his jeans, then grabbed his jacket and hat.

Rich adjusted himself as well, hissing at the mild discomfort of wet lace. He grabbed his phone, then turned to the door of the room. Before he could reach it though, he was pushed face-first against one of the walls in the walkway. Rob pressed up against him from behind and Rich couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

“Just a reminder,” Rob whispered, nipping at Rich’s neck and grinding his hips into him. “You flirt too much and I’m gonna spank your ass so hard tonight, it’ll be as red as your panties.”

Rich turned his head toward Rob and smirked. “Promise?” Rob groaned and grabbed Rich’s chin, tilting his face so he had a better angle to kiss him at. He gave into the moment, unable to help himself from pushing his cock against Rich’s perfect ass, especially knowing what it was covered in. His other hand reached around, teasing under the waistband of Rich’s jeans again, feeling the soft lace. Rich’s hand covered his and moved it lower, urging Rob to take hold of him.

“Please,” Rich whimpered, letting out a whine as he rocked against the pressure of Rob’s hand.

“Yeah,” Rob breathed, wrapping his hand around Rich’s hard cock. Rich quickly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, along with the panties, so Rob had more freedom to move. “So fucking gorgeous, Rich.” Rob kissed Rich’s collar and the man threw his head back, eyes closed and focusing on being quiet. Kat and Hillary were right outside the door and even though they knew about the two of them, he was sure they didn’t want to hear it.

“Robbie, I—“ Rich bit his lip and swallowed the moan the bubbled up when Rob ran his thumb across his slit.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Rob hissed, licking a stripe up Rich’s neck. “Come on and take that edge off. Can’t have you spending all day worked up.” He continued to grind against Rich’s ass, enough to feel good, but not enough to get him off. “If you behave yourself today, when we get back I’ll spend the rest of the night fucking you in those panties. We’ll get them soaked and ruin them with both of our come.” He could feel Rich practically vibrating as his climax neared. “I’ll wash them out, let them dry, and make you wear them again tomorrow with a plug in your ass so you’re ready for me any time I want you.”

Rich came as silent as he could, streaking the wall with white as he whimpered in Rob’s arms. Rob pushed his shoulders down and Rich sank to his knees, turning around to face him. In a flash, Rob’s cock was out and pushing against Rich’s lips, which opened willingly. Rich groaned around Rob’s cock and relaxed his throat, letting the other man thrust into the wet heat he provided.

“Yeah, just like that,” Rob licked his lips and grabbed the back of Rich’s head, holding it in place as he fucked his face. “Feels so fucking good…Rich—fuck!” His hips stuttered a bit as he came, spilling down Rich’s throat. Rich did his best, swallowing most of it, but as Rob pulled away, a bit of white trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Rob smiled and wiped it away with his thumb, then pushed it back against Rich’s swollen lips. Rich stared up at Rob as he sucked and licked his thumb clean. “Good boy.”

“Seriously, guys!” Kat yelled from the hall. “We’re almost a half hour behind schedule!”

“Shit,” Rich hissed, getting up and putting himself back in his jeans. “They’re gonna kill us.”

“It was worth it,” Rob grinned and stole one more kiss from Rich before cleaning himself up. He reached up and patted down Rich’s hair, to make sure it looked presentable, then nodded to let him know he was ready.

“Jeez, guys,” Rich sighed, opening the door to the two red-faced handlers. “Relax. They’ll be fine.”

“And the excuse I’m going to tell them is?” Hillary asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Rob had to curl his hair,” Rich shrugged, walking past them. He looked over his shoulder at Rob and winked, pulling a smile out of the other man.

“And it only took so long cuz Rich was having trouble with his toupee glue,” Rob expanded.

“There!” Rich took off down the hallway. “Now let’s go! We’re running like a half hour late! How did you ladies let this happen?” Rob jogged a bit to catch up to Rich, and the handlers followed behind.

“Do they realize they’re louder than Jared and Misha?” Hillary whispered.

“No, but I swear to god, I’m putting their rooms next to each other in Orlando for revenge,” Kat declared, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me!  
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous   
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
